


A hero in every sense of the word

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Feels, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Sorry, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: If there is one thing Tony Stark has been to Peter Parker it was a Hero. Just this once, he could be his.





	A hero in every sense of the word

The armor fell from his waist, arms grasping his protege, in a way _his child._ Peter sputtered weakly beneath his mask, the blood rising from his throat clotting and choking him.

The billionaire slid off the mask, the putrid scent of blood fluttering in the air around them. The gashes littering the boy's chest only made it worse.

There was too much blood falling from his pale lips, staining his skin. Staining his mentor's hands as he applied pressure.

"You're okay kiddo," Tony assured, trying to convince himself too. His comm was down, and one more hit and he'd be down. That's why Peter was here, lying in a pile of blood because he knew the suit and Tony likely wouldn't survive that next hit.

Taking it was all he could do, and he was dying because of it.

The movement of the boy's lashes faltered, eyes trying desperately to stay open and not cringe in agony. His slowly falling tears fell into the blood, and he could see the panic in his mentor's eyes.

You'd think with his pale face, and the sweat and tears falling from his face, temples throbbing with the desperate sobs now pulling themselves from his throat. He was the one dying. And with Peter's heart slowing, he was.

"Why?" Tony finally managed, reassurance dying on his lips.

And as if it were movie Peter saw it all.

The TV showing the same man before him now, announcing to the world he was Iron-Man. Ben and May laughing as he cheered in excitement, the smart man he'd come to love without even knowing him was a hero!

The birthday where he'd been gifted the iconic helmet and gauntlets. He'd been so excited then, the thought of him. Peter Parker possibly being just as good as his hero.

In choked breaths, he almost laughed. Trying to find a way to explain it'd always been him. He'd always been there to save him, even when he wasn't aware he was doing it.

Whether it be a new press conference for him to watch when after he picked himself up from Skip's advances. Or a new invention making headlines for him to read when the stress became too much.

The man who shot the hammer drone to save a naive little boy, who continued to praise the very ground he walked on.

Only then could Peter really speak. A smile on his blood-stained lips, “Cause you’re my hero," he paused," and I just thought for once I could be yours.”

Tony heaved then, head falling against Peter's.

"Kid, you saved me the moment we met."

Peter couldn't help but think, _you did too_. His eyes falling shut, his heart refusing to beat any longer. He died a hero. And Tony didn't hesitate to admit, a better hero than he.


End file.
